


Virgin White

by WaywardGraves



Series: Fantastic Smut Beasts Week 2018 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Credence in Lingerie, M/M, not my best work but I wanted something to put out today but I'm hella busy, really short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGraves/pseuds/WaywardGraves
Summary: Graves loves his boy in lingerie.





	Virgin White

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Day 6 of the @fantasticsmutbeastsweek LGBTQ+ smut event: Dress Up Day

“Are you sure?” Credence asks, fidgeting with the tie on his robe.

“Of course darling… are you uncomfortable?”

The boy shrugs, “It feels wrong…” but even as he says it he knows it's a lie. The soft lace underneath feels right, it feels perfect.

“There is nothing wrong with your desires. Come here, let me see my beautiful boy.” Graves’ voice is low, laced with lust and Credence can't resist. He steps towards the bed and drops his robe on to the ground revealing the white stockings connect it to the frilly white lace panties he's wearing. When he dares to look up at the man a thrill of pleasure runs through him when he sees how dark his lover's eyes are. It gives the boy enough courage to come kneel on the bed.

Graves is on top of him lightening fast and Credence squeaks when he grabs his shoulders and flips him to his back on the bed. The man trails his fingertips down his face, as though in awe of the figure beneath him. He slides the panties to the side to expose the boy's hole, “May I?” He asks softly.

And Credence can't help the breathless, “Yes.” That escaped his lips.

Without a word the boy feels his inner walls slick and a finger sinks into him. He closes his eyes and tries to lose himself in the sensation, tries to stop being self-conscious and just feel.

Once Graves feels the boy relax around the intrusion he pulls his hand away to lube up his own cock. Taking a deep breath he slowly presses pass the tight rim and the boy makes the most beautiful sound and he looks so gorgeous in his lingerie the man has to hold the base of his cock as he presses in to keep from cumming on the spot.

He seats himself inside his boy with a groan and Credence gasps, wrapping his legs up around his waist, “Move. Percival please.” He begs and Graves can't deny his boy. He grips the headboard and starts thrusting faster. The boy is so tight and his lace lightly brushes against his cock as he fucks him hard and it's almost too much sensation, he knows he's going to cum soon.

Graves reaches between them and rubs Credence's cock through his panties and the boy shudders under his minstrations. After a few moments he hears the younger man's breath hitch, then a dampness seeps through the fabric. Watching the boy stain his pretty lace is too much for Graves and he stills balls deep inside of him and cums with a grunt. He collapses without pulling out and he can't tell if Credence has already fallen asleep so he whispers, “You’re perfect like this my boy.”


End file.
